Definitely, Wow
by inu-spike
Summary: Ita/Naru This is the prequel to "Why Does It Have To Be So Damn Hot!" WARNING!: This is a yaoi, not shonen-ai. Tread carefully through the lemon trees.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Definitely, Wow

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto stared at the councilman before him, then at the other council members situated around the large half-circle desk at the front of the room. "Excuse me?" He said confusion clear on his face as his blue eyes blinked owlishly. The older man smiled, "You heard correctly, Uzumaki-kun. You are to be reimbursed for any and all mission payments that were not given to you in full." The blonde shinobi's jaw dropped before his face morphed into a mask of suspicion. "Why would you do this? What do you want from me?" The councilman sighed, bowing his head in shame, several of the other new members of Konoha's council doing the same. "We've gone through many of the mission record books and have noticed quite a bit of miscalculations regarding mission pay, especially in your case." It was a woman that spoke up, her faded brown hair pulled into a stylish bun.

The Uzumaki continued to watch them closely, not knowing if this new council was any different from the one just two months ago; the council that only wanted him to be released from a sealed cage if the village were in danger and he was sure to be killed in the battle. The members looked at him, each trying in their own way to convince the Jinchūriki that their intentions were indeed noble. They were saved by the council room doors banging open and the Fifth Hokage entered.

Tsunade took one look around the room, feeling the heavy tension as she walked to her rightful place at the center of the curved tabled bend. "What's going on here? Why wasn't I informed of a meeting involving Uzumaki Naruto?" Said shinobi stood a bit straighter at her strict tone of voice, just barely noticing the shadow that closed the doors behind the buxom woman. The man who had spoken to him first spoke up. "Well, Hokage-sama, we just wanted to see Uzumaki-kun to inform him of our decision to repay him all the money he was deprived of for his missions."

The Hokage raised a fine straw colored brow at that. "I was not told that any of the shinobi in the village would be getting reissued pay for missions already completed." "With all due respect, Hokage-sama," it was a younger woman that spoke, her almond color eyes flicking quickly to Naruto then back to her superior. "After having thoroughly gone through the mission records for the past few years, we have noticed quite a few clerical errors on mission pay." The other brow rose to join the first, Tsunade's hazel eyes widening a bit at that. "How many errors are we talking about here?"

Naruto stood completely unmoved during the entire exchange of numbers and facts, occupying himself by watching the man that still stood by the doors. 'I wonder why he's here. These guys couldn't possibly try to take him off academy duty, right? Iruka-sensei said he was doing so well.' "Uzumaki-kun?" The calling of his name snapped him back to full attention, which he knew caused the old hag to smirk behind her neatly folded hands. "Hai?" Several of the members smiled at his professional attitude, most remembering the scrawny boy that had panted the town red (literally on a few occasions). To see how well he had grown, especially with the treatment that most of their fellow villagers had bestowed upon the young man. "The payment we will give you will be equal to that of one long term A-rank mission and it will go in your records as such." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, "But! I haven't gone on any long term missions that rank as A! At least, not in a really long time."

Itachi smiled in the shadows, deeply amused by the fact that Naruto would refuse that much of a payment simply because he felt he had never done the work for it. "Naruto-kun." He spoke up, his quiet voice shushing the room immediately. "Hai, Itachi-san?" Itachi smirked, Naruto sounded a bit nervous. "Wouldn't you say that your training trip to the Toad's village was worthy of an A-rank?" Several members snickered behind their hands (which Naruto could hear just fine, dammit!) at the Uchiha genius. "Yeah, I guess it could. But I-" "No buts, brat. You'll get paid for that trip and like it." Tsunade lightly tapped her manicured nail on the table, the structure shaking minutely from the pressure. "Now, get the hell out of here so we can get some real work done." Naruto pouted as he left the room, still a bit stunned at what had just happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, Itachi-san?" Naruto turned a bit on his stool to get a better view of the man next to him. The Uchiha had followed him out of the meeting room, giving no explanation to his presence there in the first place, and invited Naruto out to a ramen lunch. Naruto had readily agreed ("You're paying, right? Right?") and now found himself a little vexed at the usually stoic man's want for company. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" His head swiveled in the direction of the blonde's body heat and voice, glazed black eyes looking ahead at nothing. "Well, um, I was just wondering, what were you doing with Tsunade-baa-chan? Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy right now?"

Itachi was touched at the concern lacing Naruto's words, carefully hiding the tiny smile that wanted to stretch his lips. "I had an appointment with Hokage-sama this morning and have taken the day off from classes. I shall return to the Academy tomorrow." The blonde let out a sigh of relief that he was not sure of the origin. "What did you need to see the Old Hag for? Your new place is alright, isn't it?" Itachi chuckled lowly. "Yes, my home is fine. Tsunade-sama wished to see if there was anything to be done for my eyes."

Naruto looked down at that, not even bothering to hide the deep frown that came to his face at the thought of Itachi's current blindness. 'If we had just gotten there a little sooner.' Naruto always felt guilty over the fact that he couldn't save Sasuke, and in failing to do that he nearly couldn't save Itachi. He shivered as he remembered the cold, pale flesh of the elder Uchiha's face when Konoha's rescue team had found him. The battle had to have been intense for all the damage it did to the surrounding area, but Naruto had paid no mind to it; his sole focus had been on Itachi, lying on the ground with no heartbeat and his lungs not moving.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. "So, what did she have to say?" He nodded his thanks to the old man that ran the ramen shop, whispering his appreciation for the meal. He waited for Itachi to do the same before breaking his chopsticks and taking in a long slurp of noodles. "Unfortunately, Hokage-sama has found no changes in my condition from when I was first brought here. She believes that it will be permanent." "Don't think like that!" Naruto slapped his hand down, momentarily shocking the Uchiha into stillness.

The younger shinobi squeezed his eyes shut, desperate not to let his emotions get control of him. 'It's not fair!' He wailed internally, trying to stranglehold the grief and anger that swelled to the surface. The powerful feelings left him in an instant when a pale hand covered his fist, that he only just noticed was shaking and had broken his chopsticks.

"Calm yourself, Naruto-kun. I gave up my eyesight so that Sasuke would be safe. It was my choice." The words did little to comfort the blonde; instead they added to the mental list Naruto kept of everything he had to kick Sasuke's ass for. He heaved a great sigh and forced his hand to stop shaking. Itachi let go once he felt the younger shinobi was under control, his own feelings carefully hidden behind a stoic face. Their meal resumed in silence after that, neither man wanting to bring up anything that might upset the other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They did not part ways after lunch, both agreeing that with the cool weather still in effect they should take advantage of it by getting in some training. So, the afternoon sun found itself shining down on the two shinobi standing in battle ready positions on opposite sides of a large training ground.

Naruto watched his opponent with demon chakra enhanced eyes (a gift from the fox when he was finally able to release six tails without losing his mind). He knew not to underestimate the blinded Uchiha (their first spar after Itachi had fully recovered from the wounds inflicted upon his during his battle with his brother had taught him this lesson well. Getting his ass kicked that thoroughly would most likely stay in his mind for the rest of his life).

Itachi waited and listened, paying close attention to the way Naruto's breath left his body and the subtle creaking of his joints as he shifted his weight. Naruto flickered out of existence, appearing behind Itachi, fist raised to do some damage to the back the raven's head. Said raven smirk before body flickering out of range of the attack, having to catch his balance when the ground shook when Naruto's clenched fist hit it.

Naruto snarled softly, lining himself up to deliver another devastating blow when he paused, seeing Itachi start a line of hand seals he was very familiar with. He leaped out of the way of a giant fireball, readying one of his modified wind attacks to surprise the older nin. He loosed it, smirking smugly in anticipation for when it hit… the smirk disappearing when Itachi poofed out of the playing field when the attack got too close. Itachi chuckled lightly from his position behind Naruto, causing the other to flip away, cursing at not being able to sense his movements.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was setting when the two men finally decided to call it quits. The training ground was a mess, and Naruto just knew the old hag was going to give him shit over it. But he couldn't really find it in himself to care, to utterly satisfied with how the training session had gone. "Hey, Itachi-san?" He looked over at his sparring partner, starring unabashedly at the sweat running down the long graceful throat. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" If Itachi was aware of the hungry look currently settled on him, he gave no indication of knowing or caring.

Naruto swallowed, suddenly wondering if it was a good idea to ask the man the question he wanted to. "Um, well, I was wondering if, and you totally don't have to, you wanted to come to my place for dinner? Again, you don't have to. I was just thinking, you know, since we haven't eaten since lunch, and, well, you know, you paid for that, so-" "That would be nice." Itachi said cutting off Naruto's rambling. The blonde smiled winningly, hand going up to scratch at the back of his hair. "Heh heh, cool. We'll have to hit the market first though. So I can, you know, get supplies."

The trip to the market was quick, though Naruto's nervousness made it feel like a lifetime before they made it to his shack of an apartment. Naruto guiltily thanked Kami-sama that Itachi was blind, so that the man wouldn't be completely disgusted by his surroundings. When he was a child the place had seemed great, sure he had an ass-wipe of a land lord that liked to mess with his water and electricity on a near weekly basis, but it was his.

He was a lonely child so the tiny size helped him not to think of all the monsters that were hiding in the big dark spaces (even though he didn't know about him, the Kyuubi would roar as loud as he possibly could in his cage so that Naruto could hear it echoing in the back of his mind. Naruto always thought it was the monsters in the shadows doing it, so had stayed as far from them as possible, easy to do in a tiny apartment).

As he got older (i.e. larger) the tiny space began to become troublesome and he found himself spending as much time away from the hellhole as possible. He hoped that with this repayment from the council he'd be able to afford a larger apartment, or even a small house.

If Itachi had a problem with the crowded space, he said nothing, merely felt his way around to the couch. Naruto smiled as the man sat down in what could only be a completely dignified way, his face not even changing as the beat up old couch gave a grown of protest of having a full sized person on it.

"Itachi-san? How about you join me in the kitchen?" He stood in front of the sitting man, stepping back a bit as Itachi alighted to his feet. He grasped onto Naruto jacket sleeve and let the younger man lead him to the kitchen, knowing the blonde would steer him clear of any and all obstacles. He was placed on a rickety chair set around the equally rickety kitchen table. Naruto shuffled around for a few seconds before setting a glass in front of Itachi, which he discovered was milk after taking a sip. He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question the other man.

Naruto pulled out a frying pan, the only thing he owned of that type other than his ramen making pot, and put some freshly purchased oil in it to heat up. He was just going to make vegetable stir fry (the version Iruka-sensei had taught him at least). He set about chopping up the vegetables enjoying the quiet that the room was enveloped in. He snorted a short laugh at the though.

"Naruto-kun?" The blonde turned to look at his companion, reading the question on the other man's face. "I was just thinking how nice the quiet was. When I was a kid, I hated silence. Hated it more than anything really. That's why I was always so fucking loud, I just didn't want it to be so quiet." Itachi said nothing to the revelation, merely took another sip of his milk as he mulled over the thought.

"I never liked it much either," he confessed, " The Uchiha compound was oppressively silent, even when I was a child. The only thing that hung in the air was expectations. It was terrible to listen to." Naruto stopped chopping. "I'm sorry," he said, blue eyes closing again so that he could reign in his emotions. He started up again, letting the quiet once again encase the room.

The vegetables cooked quickly, both men whispering their appreciation for the meal before they began. "This is very good, Naruto-kun. Iruka-sensei would be proud." The blonde blushed at the compliment, hand coming up to rub his neck in embarrassment. "Aw, thanks, Itachi-san. How did you know it was Iruka-sensei who taught it to me?" Itachi smirked in that odd Uchiha way of his but didn't answer, putting more food in his mouth instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto stood at the sink washing the dishes when Itachi surprised him by coming up to stand just behind his shoulder. "Let me help you with that." Naruto shivered at the breath dancing tantalizingly over the flesh of his neck, eyes closing briefly before snapping open when Itachi pulled away, taking one of the wet dishes with him.

The Uchiha calmly dried the pilfered dishware before holding his hand out for another. Naruto blinked owlishly at the man before sighing and passing another clean plate to the man. The dishes didn't take long, they hadn't used many, and they both found themselves seated on Naruto's insistently sagging couch. "Oh!" Naruto breathed out, jumping off the couch to the radio he had sitting on a shelf, next to a shocking array of healthy house plants. He twisted the knob a few times, whispering words of encouragement to the old piece of technology, exclaiming in triumph when he heard the tell-tale crackles of a station coming to life.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde's ridiculous noises, the other brow coming up to match its brother when the raven took in the soft melodious music now pouring out of the radios speakers. Naruto sighed as he sat back down, the couch being so small that their knees just barely brushed against one another. "I found this station a while ago when I was just flipping through other stations. I really like it, I wish it would have been around a few years ago. Before I left with Ero-sennin would've been cool."

Itachi nodded in appreciation for the music. He was entirely too aware of the fact that his knee was achingly close to the younger shinobi's, as was his hip and shoulder. He wanted more than anything to lean in just a bit more to make full contact with the Jinchūriki, but was unsure of the reception he would receive. Unknown to the ninja genius, his couch buddy was having the same problem.

Naruto twitched slightly when he felt Itachi's foot move, causing a flexing of muscles all the way up to the other's hip. He could feel the movement as if it were a phantom, there but not enough to truly satisfy his curiosity. "You know, I've had some weird side-effects from absorbing the fox." He mentally smacked himself for that. 'You complete moron! What the hell is wrong with you?! Bringing up something like that. Honestly…'

Itachi turned his head to face the blonde, the eyebrow going back up again. "How so, Naruto-kun?" He knew the blonde was nervous, just for what reason? Naruto laughed a laugh so high and fake Itachi worried if he was going to be deaf as well as blind. "Um, well you see. 'Cause Kyuubi's a fax and all I got some of his heightened senses. You know, smell, hearing, um, sight…" he trailed off awkwardly, his body giving a light shiver in anxiety. "Really now? That's interesting. What else Naruto-kun?" Itachi wasn't put off in anyway by knowing Naruto's eyesight was enhanced, while his was lost. He had made his choices and now had to deal with the consequences, that's just how it worked.

"Uh, well, there were some physical changes too." Naruto was encouraged by Itachi's hum of interest and charged on boldly. "Yeah, like my whisker scars are deeper now. I'm not really sure why on that one. Oh, and the seal is just kind of permanently on my skin. And, um, oh right, the top of my head is super sensitive, so's the base of my spine. I think that has something to do with the fact that it feels really good-" Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, a blush setting his face aflame. 'I can't believe I just told him that! Now he'll really think I'm a freak! Good going mouth.'

Itachi smirked at the thoughtless admission. "It that so, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shivered at the ex-missing nin's voice near his ear. 'When did he move?' He thought with wide eyes, watching as Itachi's hand moved in slow motion to his head. He sat completely still as the hand threaded through his hair, seemingly looking for something.

They found what they were searching for when Naruto's back arched, eyes rolling back into his head, and a loud moan escaped from between his lips. Itachi held back his own moan at the reaction, wishing beyond anything that he could see the look on the other's face as he scratched his short nails softly over the spot. Naruto arched hard again before falling against the strong chest in front of him, hands scrabbling to find purchase in Itachi's shirt.

"Itachi-san!" He panted, losing his mind to the feeling, mentally cursing the fox for giving him such a weakness. A weakness Itachi seemed intent on abusing. The writhing blonde hardly noticed as a hand made its way down his back, until it pressed insistently on the small of his back. Fire shot up his spine as his eyes exploded with white. He didn't even realize he was screaming until lips covered his own to stop the rapturous sound.

Itachi took advantage of Naruto's open mouth by slipping his tongue in to dance with the blonde's own. If Naruto had been anywhere near coherency he might have been a bit miffed at being so easily pushed into submission, but being as his mind was currently in the state of happy mush, he couldn't really be brought to care.

He did rip his lips away, however, when he felt a climax approaching. "*Ugh* Itachi-san *pant, um-uh* I'm gonna cum. *Oh-ahhh* You have to s-stop." As much as he didn't want to, Itachi listened, slowly taking his hands away from the places they were torturing. Naruto rested his forehead on Itachi's shoulder, his panting breaths spreading on the other's collar bone.

"Fuck." "My sentiments exactly." Naruto looked up at the man, not entirely convinced that his mind hadn't just made that response up. "Naruto-kun, I would like to continue this, if that is alright with you." Naruto bit his lower lip at the implications of that statement. 'If I say yes, then I'll get what I wanted. But, does Itachi-san want a relationship? Or just a quick fuck?' As if reading the younger man's mind Itachi leaned down to press a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I would not want this to be a one time thing Naruto-kun. I wish to have a relationship with you. An exclusive one preferably."

Naruto smiled, then smirked at he pressed a hungry kiss into pale pink lips. He nipped at Itachi's lips, but did not deepen it when they opened for him. He stood, pulling the raven up with him, his confidence allowing him to lead Itachi to his room without fail. Unfortunately, when they made it to his room, it fled from him like a frightened child.

Itachi, sensing the change in Naruto, stepped up closer to him, enclosed the younger in his arms and tilted his head so that he could ravish the delicious lips. "Do not be nervous, Naruto-kun. I've wanted you for some time now, nothing you do will make me want you any less." Naruto smiled at that, gaining back his nerve at the words. His hands dropped down to Itachi's hips from where they had been resting on his shoulders. He played with the hem of the dark blue shirt before lifting it up slowly, revealing inch by tempting inch of the chiseled pale flesh beneath.

Itachi lifted his arms above his head when the time came for it, repeating the process on his future lover, running his hands over the firm planes of flesh when the interfering material was removed completely. Naruto moaned softly at his ministrations, his own hands getting busy with removing Itachi's pants. He fumbled, however, when the venturing hands made contact with the permanently visible seal. Itachi smirked at the hitch in the blonde's breath, knowing that he had found the seal and planning with every fiber of his being to tease it endlessly. Naruto panted as the hands stroked over the seal several times, his brain starting to short circuit again.

"*Uhg-um* Itachi-san, you have to stop t-that. *pant* I won't make it if yo-you don't." Itachi heeded the warning, dropping his hands to toned hips, working his way to the button on Naruto pants. In the time it took Naruto to regain his breath (and mind) Itachi already had the pants half-off and on their merry way to the floor.

Not wanting to be outdone in this venture, the blonde quickly undid the button and zipper to Itachi's own pants, one upping the other male by pulling down boxers at the same time. Itachi lost his hold on Naruto when the blonde suddenly dropped to his knees before him. "Naruto-kun? Ahh!" Long pale fingers found themselves fisted in sunshine hair when a scorching heat surrounded his engorged length. Naruto had to back off a bit when the hands dove into his hair, a silent scream escaping him as the fingers flexed.

It took Itachi only a moment to register why the heat had moved away from his straining manhood, but he remedied the situation immediately. "*pant* My apologies, Naruto-kun." His hands relaced themselves around a strong tanned neck, urging the other forward once more.

Naruto took the hint, lowering his mouth onto the smorgasbord presented to him. He licked the tip gingerly, placing soft kisses around the head while his hand began to stroke from the base. Itachi's soft moans urged him along, allowing him to take the tip in his mouth to be suckled gently.

Itachi groaned at the sweet torture, knowing his Kitsune was doing it slowly on purpose. He replaced his fingers into blonde locks, digging them into the quickly becoming familiar spot. Naruto didn't have time to back off when the scream came from his chest and Itachi cried out at the sensation. He removed his hands from the hair and guided Naruto to his feet by grasping his shoulders. Lips crashed together, teeth clicking and tongues dueling as both men tried to express their ever consuming lust for each other.

Naruto broke the kissing panting, teeth digging lightly into Itachi's lower lip once more to tug the man forward, towards the bed. When the bad of his knees hit the mattress he let go of the captured flesh, turning around to crawl towards the center of the small bed. He winced when the springs creaked, promising himself that he would also get a new bad when he got a new place, but thoughts were chased away when a warm weight settled on him.

Itachi made his way up the squirming body beneath him, lips grazing skin ever so softly. He flicked his tongue out when he got to the younger man's collar bone, wanting to taste the salty flesh. Naruto moaned breathily, threading his hands into Itachi's long raven locks, taking the elastic band holding the tresses back. They fell around them like a dark curtain, blanketing them away from the rest of the world. Itachi leaned up as Naruto's hands led him to reconnect with kiss puffed lips. "Itachi-san… I want you. I want you in me. Please, Itachi-san, I want it so bad."

Naruto's voice quivered and Itachi's body quaked at the plea, both knowing that there was going to be no stopping this union. The raven nodded his forehead again the blonde. "I want you very much as well, Naruto-kun. Help me take you." A growl bubbled up in Naruto's chest, animal instincts responding to the husky request. Tanned hips bucked up harshly into pale, forcing Itachi to drop down on his elbows due to the suddenness of it.

Breath fled from the pale body for a moment before it returned with a vengeance born of need. Sharp nails found purchase in his shoulders when his questing fingers found the hidden entrance to his Kitsune's body. Naruto growled again as a finger tried to slip in, his body arching away from the intrusion. "Lube *pant*, let me g-grab the lube." Itachi let out his own growl when the warm body wriggled from under him to lean over the side of the bad.

Naruto shuddered as sharp teeth nipped at his upper spine, left vulnerable in his twisted position. With a cry of triumph, he held the nearly empty tube in his hand, mentally cursing when he noticed just how close to empty it was. 'Dammit! Must remember to keep stock on these things!!' The afore mentioned tube was taken from his hands as his mouth was taken in another oxygen stealing kiss.

He had to break it (again) to gasp loudly at the sudden introduction of a finger in his anus. "*Uh-un* Little w-warning next time, U-Uchiha-AHH!!" Two fingers now worked to scissor him as Itachi's mouth went to work mapping his torso. Not much time was spent on his nipples he noticed, Itachi seemed more intent on his stomach.

"Naruto-kun." He looked down at the request, nearly having to shut his eyes from the sight of Itachi between his very spread legs. Sparking blue widened, however, when a third intrusion was felt and a tongue hit the edge of the seal at the same time. "Naruto-kun, I want you to show me where to touch you. I want to make you feel all the pleasure I can bring you." Naruto smiled at the words, a shaking hand finding Itachi's free one and leading it to his toned abdomen. Using his hand on Itachi's, he ran the man's fingers over the seal, tracing the spiral all the way around ending at his navel.

His head snapped to the pillows and his back arched when a hot tongue followed the very same path fingers had just discovered. The combination of that wicked tongue and the fingers now ruthlessly pressing his prostate were enough to send him teetering on the edge once more.

Itachi, feeling the sudden increase in tightness on his digits, pulled them from the hot moist cavern. Naruto, quite pooh-poohed by the lack of release, glared down at his partner. Before any protest could come to fruition, however, Itachi was up on his knees, slicking his engorged arousal with the last of the lubricant.

The blonde panted at the sight, salivation slightly with the knowledge that such an impressive length was soon to be buried within his body. He fastened his legs around Itachi's waste, pulling the man in closer, moaning when the tip was aligned with his entrance. "Are you ready for me, Naruto-kun?" The blonde smiled a dazzling smile that was lost on the blind man. "I always am, Itachi-san."

With that, Itachi sunk into the warmth that was Naruto, stars exploding inside his mind's eye, a quiet groan leaving him as he sunk in to the hilt. The same could not be said for Naruto, as he keened loudly from the sensation of being filled. Itachi halted his movements, graciously waiting for Naruto to adjust. Hips slamming up into his own was his queue to move, which he did so gratefully.

Naruto was not a quiet lover, by any means, and he was a demanding bottom. Itachi wanted it no other way. "*Uh-huh* Harder, Itachi-san! *Oh!* Faster! *pant* Yes, God, yes!" The Uchiha was spurred on by the vehemence in Naruto's cries, doing all that he could to meet his lover's demand.

Neither lasted long, their first time together having been put off facilitated this fact, and Itachi found himself at a loss for what to do. He was losing control, slamming in and out of Naruto with a gusto that was matched by the younger man. But the blonde wasn't close enough. Itachi frowned, wanting to reach the end together with the wild Kitsune, not alone then bringing the blonde off with his hand.

As he deepened his strokes, hitting the blonde's prostate with every inward glide, he placed his hands just slightly above the swell of the younger man's ass. Naruto groaned loudly at the action, bringing a sudden epiphany to the older man. 'If I move my hands just a bit higher-' "Ahhh!" 'There!' Itachi harshened his pace, holding back nothing as he kneaded the other shinobi's lower back.

Naruto came with a wail of Itachi's name, pulling the raven along with his, a deep groan of his own name escaping. They collapsed together on the crappy mattress, springs protesting every movement. Naruto relaxed his legs and released Itachi from his deathlike hold. "That was… just wow." He felt like an idiot for saying such, especially when Itachi let out a chuckle.

The small pout that was beginning to form on his lips was swiped away by a sweet kiss from the Uchiha. "My thoughts exactly, Naruto-kun." The Uzumaki grinned broadly, glomping the other man, overbalancing them both and sending them crashing to the floor. Naruto burst out into peels of uproarious laughter while Itachi smiled at him indulgently. 'Oh, yes,' he thought, wrapping his arms around the still laughing man, 'Definitely wow.'

-

-

-

The End!

Author's Note at the Bottom!

Hello again. So, this is the exciting prequel to WDIHTBSDH (it's just so much easier to write it out this way)! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. ^^

Thanks a bunch! --inu-spike


End file.
